


No room

by violetbear



Series: Beyond all reason [20]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: M/M, No Dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24888976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetbear/pseuds/violetbear
Summary: Finished his turn at guard duty, Jaal returns to his room to find Scott asleep. Along with a small problem.
Relationships: Jaal Ama Darav/Male Ryder | Scott
Series: Beyond all reason [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1109202
Comments: 6
Kudos: 56





	No room

**Author's Note:**

> 60 stories in. 20 of them this adorable pair. Thank you for reading!! Enjoy!!

He said good night to Teviint and walked into the house as she took over guard duty. Quietly and carefully, he stepped over everyone sleeping in the main room. That was the one downside to having his own room. If he didnt he'd just find a clear space on the floor and fall asleep. Some nights he did do that still. Usually when he was as tired as he was now. But tonight he had a good reason for wanting to reach his room. A very good reason. 

He finally reached his room and opened the door before stepping inside and immediately closing it. Then he made his way to his bed by the moonlight. And the moonlight revealed a beautiful sight to him. His taoshay sleeping on his bed beneath the open window, wrapped in a blanket. His tiny bed. His only big enough for him bed. When they had planned this he had obviously forgotten how small his bed was. An easy thing to forget, he supposed, when their bed on the Tempest was the perfect size for both of them.

Thinking about that wasnt solving his problem. Come on, Jaal. Think. He could move him to the floor and they both could sleep there. But he didn't know if he'd stay asleep once there. And he wanted him to be comfortable. So Scott could stay on the bed and he'd take the floor. Problem solved. Right? No. He hadn't fallen asleep without holding his taoshay in so long. Would he be able to sleep without him beside him? Maybe. He was still in the room. 

But if he was being completely honest with himself, he didnt want to sleep on the floor. He wanted to sleep with his taoshay. Like they always did. But that wasn't possible here. Or maybe it was. If he was careful and quiet. He slowly approached the bed before lifting Scott into his arms. He mumbled something his translator couldn't pick up before snuggling into him and becoming still again. He breathed out a sigh of relief. Part one was done. But the next parts were a lot harder.

He sat down. So far so good. Then he slowly turned his body and lifted one of his legs onto the bed. Still asleep. Lifting his other leg, he slid his arm from under Scott's legs. Keeping his other arm wrapped around him, he laid down. It wasnt perfect but he'd done it. And without waking his taoshay. He turned his head toward the open window. The view outside was one of his favourites. He loved his home. Both of them. He placed a kiss on the top of Scott's head before closing his eyes. And with the sound of the rain and his taoshay's breathing, he quickly fell asleep.


End file.
